


Mary Anne: Growing Up

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [3]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Growing up is a matter of steps.
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, The Chamber





	Mary Anne: Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby Sitter's Club 2020.

Everything ever so precise doesn’t leave much room to grow. Everything so precise felt soft. Yet – there is a nice feeling of growing up without perhaps realizing it. Mary Anne didn’t realize how much she’d grown and would grow. She didn’t realize how much she would grow out of her shell. First babysitting job – success for all, yet for her – yet unmeasurable.


End file.
